


Good Use

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: The Glee club has a unexpected little day.
Relationships: New Directions & Will Schuester
Series: In Which I Write Glee NSAP That No One Asked For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758487
Kudos: 20





	Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, some of this might not make since cuz like I wrote this in the middle of the night. But this is set during season 1. Also I wrote the whole thing and forgot Quinn, (plz don't come for me) but I wrote her in like five minutes so if it off, that's why. I also didn't not get this beta.
> 
> WARNING: This is NON SEXUAL AGE PLAY. If your're not into to that don't read it.  
> 

It was a little day.

These days were usually planned days(So Mister Schu could make an appropriate lesson plan for his now "little" kids). Which proven to be quite difficult since their little ages vary widely compared to their big counterparts. The youngest was Kurt landing at about six months to a year. Matt was the oldest, technically not even being classified as a little, His age range landed at about nine to eleven. He was the only middle in the class. Everyone else was about kindergartener age or lower. Finn was two, Artie, Brittany, and Mercedes were three. Tina and Mike were four. Puck and Santana were five. Rachel and Quinn were six, and constantly fighting. Rachel thought she had the upper hand because she was Six and _a half_.

Which is why Will was surprised to find a giant blanket fort in the middle of his choir room.

The base of the fort was two mattresses push together to make a soft springy floor. The blankets-Which Rachel had her dads bring in. How they manage that was beyond him-Were being held up by stacks of chairs and a broom or two. It was honestly kinda of impressive in Will's opinion. Will walked in shaking his head slightly with a soft smile on his face. He stopped in front of the fort and crouched down, attempting to take a look inside, but was stopped by Puck sticking his head out. He gave him the most intense stare he could muster, "Easy, fella." Will teased, "No grown ups allowed, Mister Shoe" Will pouted and slumped his shoulders dramatically. "Well that's too bad, I guess now I just have eat all my cookies all by myself."He started to walk off(He always kept extra snacks for unexpected days like this),"Wait!" Puck screamed, Will spun around on the heel of his feet, "Where's the cookies?" Will let out a small laugh and smiled, "There in my office, Puck." Puck gave a skeptical look, "Okay, I think we could n-na-neg" Puck struggled, "Negotiate?" Will prompted, " yeah, wherever you just said. But you gotta pinkie promise that you're not lying, okay? " Will nodded and crouched down to Puck's level, sticking his pinkie out, "Promise." Puck entwined their pinkies together and quickly stuck his head back in the fort. Will could hear whispers among the elders of the group. Will got back on his feet and started to head towards his office.

Another thing Will didn't expect to walk in on was his two youngest laying a blanket, alone on his office floor. Kurt was curled up in a ball, snoring softly. Next to him was Finn, He was scribbling on some sticking notes he had found. The oldest of the pair was sniffling, his face was teared stained and flushed in red. He appeared to had just stopped crying. Will immediately join the pair on the floor, "What's the matter bubba, what aren't you playing with everyone else?" Finn started to cry softly, trying his hardest not to wake Kurt, "I-I got kicked o-out." Will (clumsily) cradled the boy to his chest, shushing him softly. "Why did they do that?" Finn sniffle and rubbed at his eyes, " 'cuz I'm too big, a-and Rachel said I would b-break it. " Will sighed and rubbed small circles on Finn's Back, "Well you know what, Finntser? Me and you at going to have our own little day and build our own pillow fort that no one else can go in, does that sound good?" Finn perked up and smiled brightly, " Yeah, Mister Shcu! " Will smiled back, glad that he got the boy to perk up. He sat Finn up, "Now..." He got up and grabbed Finn a juice box from the mini fridge under his desk, "You drink up while I go set Rachel and her gang straight." He checked in Kurt, " Did they kicked Kurt out, too? " Finn shook his head, "No, he just wanted to take a nap." Will nodded and went back out to the choir room.

Mister Schu crouched back down and stuck his head into the fort. The interior was decorated with various pillows and stuffies-Also courtesy of Mister and Mister Berry. Artie, Mercedes, and Tina were huddled around each other watching whatever YouTube video Artie had found on his phone. Mike and Brittany appeared to be playing a game of pretend with a stuffed monkey and one of Brittany's barbies. Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel sat in a circle in the middle of the fort passing around a flash light, they were still "Negotiating." It took a moment for them to notice him, " Hey! We didn't say you can come In yet" Mister Schu glared at Santana and motion for them to come out. Brittany gasp as Mercedes ohh, Artie whisper "busted" under his breath. "So I taken that it wasn't just Rachel Idea to keep Finn out of Fort." They all started to give out different excuses for why Finn couldn't go in the fort. Mister Schu cut all of them off, " It doesn't matter what excuse you have. It doesn't make up the fact you hurt Finn's feelings and you broke a rule by not letting him play. I am very disappointed in all of you. " Puck stared at his feet, while Rachel and Quinn started to argue about who's idea it was, Santana didn't seem very fazed. "You guys are going to say sorry to Finn, and go sit in the corner for the next _15_ minutes." Santana and Quinn open their mouths to protest but quickly closed them, " _And_ you're going to write lines." Puck immediately ran over to Mister Schu's offices and engulf Finn into a tight hug, " M'sorry, Finn." Rachel and Quinn followed in suit. Santana merely mumble, "Sorry" and went to go serve her sentence in the time-out corner. Finn accepted their apologies regardless, and He managed to lower their punishment to just extra timeout time. He didn't want his buddy having to write lines. Although he was too young to ever have the punishment himself, he remembers how bad Puck's hand hurt after having to write lines last time. Mister Schu ended up getting out the projector putting on Fantasia for everyone, While he put up the fort for next time they had a unexpected little day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some body stop me.


End file.
